


Epilogue

by foretoldjen



Series: Of Love and Puppies [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Fluff, M/M, frerard!au, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foretoldjen/pseuds/foretoldjen





	Epilogue

They have a special room for this. There’s a giant dog bed, all comfy and squishy, and there are chairs, but Gerard and Frank are on the floor. They gave them a clay imprint of Winston’s paw, and there are green letters spelling out W I N S T O N at the top of the clay. Winston’s already got the catheter in, and he’s just laying there, like he _knows,_ and Frank is, well, a fucking mess. He’s one step short of hysterical, and Gerard is doing his best to comfort both Frank and Winston, but he’s crying too. They give them 20 minutes to say goodbye, but when they come back in, it feel likes it’s only been an instant. Frank buries his face into Winston’s fur and Gerard can hear him mumble _I’m not ready, I’m not ready_ through his tears. Gerard’s not ready either. Val, the doctor they've seen for eight years now, kneels down beside Winston, and Gerard swears Winston is smiling at him, and he looks happy and not scared at all, _but_ ** _he’s_** _ready,_ Gerard thinks. And he pulls Frank into his chest, and Frank just balls. The inject the serum into Winston’s catheter and it’s two minutes, and Winston gives a few quick breaths, and Gerard can tell he’s gone. Val embraces them, Frank doesn’t let go of Gerard, just keeps his face buried into Gerard’s t shirt, and she says what a good dog he was, he lived a happy, long life, and he couldn’t have asked for better daddies. They’ll have his ashes ready in a few day.

Frank is silent as they leave the hospital, crying still, Gerard can tell, but more it’s more subdued now. When they get home, Gerard makes coffee, and stares sadly at Winston’s kennel. Frank walks around the apartment, his face is blank, eyes red and raw. He stops when he see Winston’s elephant, laying right outside his kennel. They had meant to bring it with them but forgotten. Frank picks up the elephant. The toy is almost twelve years old now, and it’s got different colored stitching all over it, where Frank has sewn up a million different holes. Frank holds it to his chest, and squeezes his eyes shut. It’s only moments before he is sobbing again. Gerard embraces him from behind, doesn’t say anything, because there are no words for this moment, for the loss they are both feeling. They stand there until the beep of the coffee maker startles them both, and Gerard pours them each a cup. They sit at the kitchen table, Frank rests his head on Gerard’s shoulder. They are both all out of tears. They sit, in silence, drinking coffee, eventually lighting cigarettes. When their cups are empty, Gerard rinses them, and stops at the sink, his hands are resting on the counter, and his head falls. Frank walks to him, and pulls him into a kiss. It’s a quiet kiss, soft and gentle, and they slowly make their way to the bedroom. They fall onto the bed together, and everything is unhurried, but they need this, need each other, soft and slow and easy, and they are moving together, completely in unison. They come together, Gerard whispering _I love you, I love you, I love you_ into Frank’s ear. 

They fall asleep naked, exhausted and wrecked. Frank wakes up two hours later. He wanders out of the bedroom, careful not to wake Gerard. He makes coffee for himself, and finds his way into the living room. There is a collage of pictures covering the wall behind the television, mostly of Frank and Gerard. There are a few of all of them- Frank, Gerard, Ray, Mikey, Bob, and Winston- some of their parents, but he finds himself settling on the picture in the very middle. It’s Winston on his first birthday. Frank made him a doggy birthday cake, and even put a candle on it. The cake sits in front of Winston, and Winston is smiling at the camera. Frank smiles, remembering that day. He threw a party for Winston, and everyone except for Ray thought he was crazy, but there was free booze so they all showed up and indulged his puppy birthday festivities. Winston had a blast. Frank touches the picture, the very tips of his fingers tracing Winston’s face. 

 

“ _I love you, my baby boy. Daddies love you so much. I miss you."_

 

 

 


End file.
